Board games for moving game pieces along a predetermined path are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,917 to Ferris et al relates to a racing board game using a dual track and blocking pieces. U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,246 to Merrill et al relates to a white-water rafting game having a variety of hazards. U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,267 to Trevisan relates to a racing game having bonus points or penalties received depending on the particular space occupied by the player during the course of the game.
The present invention is directed to a portable board game for competitive play by from two to six players. The playing surface includes a series of twelve squares or landing spaces which must be progressively negotiated by having a playing piece successfully land totally within each numbered space in sequential order to complete the game. The board includes a series of obstacles of the type which may be found on a city street or highway which are positioned to interfere with a game piece as it is moved from one numbered space to a succeeding numbered space. The obstacles include, for example, a raised manhole cover plate, a speed bump, a pair of barrier cones and at least two pot holes which form depressions or recesses in the surface of the board similar to potholes formed in a roadway.
The board also includes a centrally positioned "dead box" which serves as a penalty zone, penalizing a player whose game piece lands in the dead box. If a game piece lands in a pot hole it may be removed upon penalty of the loss of one turn. If a piece lands in the dead box, the player receives a penalty of the loss of two or three turns depending upon the penalty agrees upon at the start of the game. Preferably, the sequentially numbered spaces are disposed at opposite locations on the board usually with at least one or more obstacles in between to limit accessibility therebetween. For example, space 1 is located at one corner of the board and space 2 is located at a diagonally opposite corner with two potholes and the dead box directly in line with the two spaces. Spaces 3 and 4 are located at the other two diagonally opposite corners with the dead box and a manhole cover plate in line therewith. Spaces 5, 6, 7, and 8 are centrally located on opposite sides of the board directly in line with the dead box. Spaces 9 and 10 are centrally located on opposite ends of the board with the speed bump and dead box therebetween. Spaces 11 and 12 are located directly adjacent opposite ends of the dead box.
To play a dead box game each player rolls a die with the highest number going first. The first player moves his game piece from the starting point between landing spaces 2 and 4 located on an opposite end of the board, toward a first numbered space 1 by a flick of the players finger or by rapidly pushing the piece in the target direction with an object such as a cue stick used in billiards. If the piece lands totally within the numbered space, the player continues to move the piece toward the space 2. If at any time the piece does not land within the numbered space, either by miscalculation of the movement or by hitting an obstacle, the player's turn ends and the next player repeats the moves with his or her own piece. If a piece lands either partially or wholly within a pothole, that player loses a turn as a penalty. The piece is then removed to a far end of the board surface. If a piece lands within the dead box, the player loses two or three turns, depending upon the number agreed to at the start of the game. If a piece is shot completely off the board, a player may replace the piece at the point it left the board but with a penalty of one lost turn. An opposing player may aim his own piece at an opponent's piece to deflect that piece either into a penalty location or in a direction opposite the intended target landing space. The player can continuously hit his opponents piece to gain another turn and to advance his own piece. There are no limitations as to the direction the piece may be moved as long as the next succeeding landing space is entered. For example, a piece located directly behind an obstacle or in danger of going into the dead box penalty zone, may be aimed in another direction and, for example, may be played off of one of the side or end walls.
The game requires a degree of skill to completely negotiate all of the numbered spaces from 1 to 12. A player must also develop proficiency in avoiding the various obstacles while the piece is moved. The game is considered over when one of the players successfully completes all of the numbered spaces. If a series of games are played, penalty points may be assessed a player depending upon the number of remaining spaces the player has to negotiate. Obviously the player with the least number of points would be declared the winner at the end of a multiple game series.
The object of the game is to move a playing piece from successive numbered spaces in the least number of moves while avoiding the various obstacles on the board which are placed in the way of the game piece.
Another object is to proficiently move a game piece with a player's finger or striking stick to sequentially numbered target landing spaces, while avoiding obstacles in the path.